A twist of a Adventure and Romance
by SonicXAmy4eva
Summary: This is a twist of Romance, and Adventure, first it's romance, then a adventure, then romance, and so on. I don't know how many chapters, ENJOY READING!
1. Sonic's new beginning

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow came back from a concert in town. Sonic, who was really tired, drifted off to sleep on the sofa when they came back. Shadow, which was upstairs in his room, strumming his guitar, played a calm song that made Tails fall asleep on his bed. Amy, who was in the kitchen cleaning up, was cleaning the floor with a mop, until Sonic came in, Amy was wondering what was going on. Sonic saw Amy and crept behind and kissed her cheek lightly.

''Hey.'' whined Amy. She was happy, but busy too. Sonic smiled and went back out to the living room. Knuckles, who was also in his room, he was laying on his bed, thinking about Shade the Echidna. I think I'm in love, thought Knuckles. He has loads of fans, Sonic had the most, when he's the leader of the band, Chaos Controls. Amy always takes a break, and slams herself onto the sofa and turns the TV on. She flips through the channels with her friends, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Shade the Echidna, and Tikal the Echidna. They also watch the concert too. On TV. They always just blush each time they sing some romantic stuff.

Sonic laid on his bed, thinking about Amy, dating her is the real problem, when someone loves him, he couldn't help but kiss her hand. Anyways, he was strumming his guitar along with Shadows next door, he's always making a calm song up before he drives off to sleep. He's a fun guy to hang out with. He was playing a calm song as well, just to imagine Amy was right in front of him, blushing and smiling. Man, that'll be great!

"Anyone home?" said a voice from the front door. Knuckles went to get it and opened it. It was Amy's sister, Rosie. She's been a fan of Shadow since he first did his performance on stage!

"May I help you?" asked Knuckles politely. He was waiting for a answer. "Is Amy Rose here?" answered Rosie, as a question. Amy recognised that voice straight away! She ran as fast as she could to see her.

"Sister! Long time no see!" shouted Amy, not waking up the others. "Sister?" asked Knuckles and Sonic, at the same time. The band didn't know that Amy had a sister. It was a secret? "What's all this noise about? Oh, hey, Rosie." said Shadow, surprised. Shadow knew Rosie all this time, not telling the others? "Shadow!" screamed Rosie, she hugged him, she was happy. No. Very happy. "Man, you miss me or something, babe?" said Shadow. He signalled that Rosie was his girlfriend. Amy, Knuckles and Sonic are so shocked, they can't move a muscle.

Rouge came flying in asking what's the noise was all about? She greeted Shadow and his girlfriend, she was glad he finally had one, but, Shadow corrected her that Rosie was his girlfriend since he first dated with her. Sonic, who was walking over to Shadow, put a hand on his shoulder and said "Good job getting a girlfriend, buddy. Take good care of her." Shadow smiled and high-fived him. Buddies, will be buddies forever. Knuckles went over to Rouge, and kissed her on the cheek, lightly, so she doesn't have to whine. Amy walked into the kitchen, finding that Shadow had a girlfriend hard to believe. But it was true, Shadow had his own girlfriend. Sonic when back upstairs, thinking about asking Amy out on a date, when he has no recording to do. He decided to call his crocodile buddy, Vector.

"Hello?" asked Vector.

"Hey, Vector, it's me, Sonic. Can you cancel tomorrow's recording? I've got a job to do in the morning with Amy.

"Sure, no problem. I'll do anything for ya, when you're my buddy!" answered Vectored. They both hung up and Vector told Charmy, a little bee, to tell the others of the band that recording is cancelled the next day.

The next day, Sonic woke up dead early around 6:00AM to walk into Amy's bedroom and carry her to the couch. His plan worked perfectly. Amy woke up suddenly when Sonic was about to walk up the stairs to his room.

"Why am I here, Sonic?" asked Amy surprised. Amy had no idea that Sonic was planning on dating her.

"Well, I want to ask you this…will you go out with me today?" asked Sonic, looking into her eyes.

Amy was speechless! She never knew that Sonic would ask her out like that! Amy nodded and hugged him, Sonic hugged her back. Shadow came downstairs to see what was going on. His eyes widened that he saw his buddy, hugging Amy. "What the heck?" asked Shadow. Rosie was in his bedroom, still sleeping on his bed, Rosie slept over because it was a bit late. Rosie placed her head into Shadow's fur the whole night. Shadow was happy to see his girlfriend again. Sonic…was dating Amy tonight? Or today? "What time are you dating her, Sonic?" asked Shadow, in surprise, Sonic said to him, "Guess." Sonic was a questionable hedgehog. Anyone can ask him questions. Even Silver, Blaze, and Amy! "Around…7:00AM?" asked Shadow shrugging. Sonic nodded, it was 7 in the morning, the date.

When they date started, Shadow couldn't believe his eyes how beautiful Amy was. Rosie never saw her where such wonderful clothes. Well, not really, Amy was wearing her 'friends hang-out' clothes from when she hanged out with Rouge, Blaze, and the other girls. This is just how she wanted it. Sonic came up to her room, in the middle of walking over, he saw Amy chatting to Shadow while waiting. His jaw dropped when he saw Amy, in her 'friends hang-out' clothes. Sonic was wearing some black jeans, a top which was blue and a orange jacket on top of the top. Amy was wearing a skirt, a top which was yellow, a orange jacket, and purple sneakers. Sonic on his feet wear the same sneakers just yellow. Amy saw Sonic and her jaw dropped of the colours he wore were the same as hers.

"Who knew Sonic was a mind reader of clothes?" teased Amy. Sonic still was in his position when he saw Amy. Shadow chuckled at the statement.

"You guys better get going on your date. You don't look to bad after all, it's just a random date anyways. " said Rosie, behind Shadow. Shadow jumped, Rosie giggled and so did Amy and Sonic. Who ever knew Shadow can be scared by a girl?

Sonic sped out the house with Amy, and ran to his favourite place in the city, the river. Amy didn't mind water, but, Sonic, he didn't know why he chose this place. "Sonic, why did you choose this place?"

asked Amy. Sonic panicked, but answered "I like the breeze here." Amy was surprised.

1 year later, Sonic and Amy got engaged and married. Amy moved away to another city, and Sonic stayed where he was. With his buddies. Rosie went along with Amy, Amy's going to a hotel called Hotel Le Fane. When Amy entered the hotel, she was shocked who the barman was.

"How may I he—" Sonic opened his eyes and saw Amy standing at the door. His jaw dropped that she was wearing the same clothes she wore on the date he had with her 1 year ago. Sonic was interrupted by his ex-girlfriend, Jessie.

"Get off my boyfriend, idiot. He's mine" snapped Jessie, causing Amy to back up a bit, Sonic walked over to Amy and hugged her in delight of seeing her again. Amy started crying on his shoulder, he just let her tears dry out. In the evaluator, Shadow was in it, came out of it, opened his eyes, shock! He saw his girlfriend once again! "Rosie!" he shouted. Rosie ran to him, and snuggled to his fur. Sonic smiled at Shadow. Shade, Blaze, Silver, and Cream tagged along. Tails and Knuckles were up the hotel. Shadow and Sonic decided that the girls including Silver can sleep in the V.I.P room, now that they've seen their girls again. Tails, and Knuckles came down the stairs, and saw their girls. Cream ran to Tails, Shade ran to Knuckles, happy couples are back together. Jessie was angry now, she wanted Sonic all to himself. He never told her that he loved another girl. Sonic and Amy kissed each other on the lips, and smiled. Jessie was about to shout, but she felt a finger tap on her shoulder, she turned around, she saw…her real boyfriend, Jack. Jack loved flirting with girls, now, it's Jessie's turn, then it's Amy's turn to flirt out with him.

Amy saw Jack flirt out with Jessie and made a low whistle. "Love is coming in." said Sonic. Jack glared at him. Sonic glared him back. The two hedgehogs kept glaring at each other until the 2 girls shook them. Sonic whispered to Amy "You go to the V.I.P room with Tails, Knuckles and the others. I'll just talk with him." she did as he suggested. Tails opened the door for me and the others. The girls and I gasped of how big it was. Knuckles punched Shade playfully.

They all heard shouting downstairs, Vanilla was scared and started sobbing. Amy was the most scared of them all. She hoped that Sonic's okay. Downstairs, Sonic and Jack were arguing who love's who. "Amy is mine, Jack! I'm not giving her up just yet!" shouted Sonic. Amy was worried. She went downstairs and calmed down Sonic, he apologized, "Sorry. I…shouldn't have done that. I made my girlfriend worry about me. Sorry, Amy." He said. "Apology accepted." said Jack. He was crying now that he didn't get to win Amy's heart.

In the V.I.P room, Sonic and Amy were snoozing on the bed, Shadow and Rosie were watching TV, the volume wasn't too loud so they don't wake up Amy and Sonic from their sleep, Knuckles and Shade were making dinner, Silver and Blaze were on the balcony watching stars, Cream and Tails were fixing the Tornado outside the building, Vanilla was helping Knuckles and Shade make dinner. For desert, they had chocolate cake, Cream's favourite and Sonic's too. Amy woke up and kissed Sonic on the lips which made him wake up. "Finally awake, hog?" said Amy happily. Sonic nodded and they headed for the kitchen. she sniffed and smiled, "Cake, eh?" she asked. Vanilla nodded, "Yes, for all of you."

Sonic punched his fist into the air like he was punching the thin air.

Knuckles said to Sonic that him and Shade are going to lay the table. "Don't you dare touch the cake otherwise you're dead, Sonic." said Knuckles cheerfully. "Alright, buddy, I won't touch it." replied Sonic, like he was about to. After a few minutes, Sonic has been keeping his eyes on the cake, Knuckles and Shade came in. "It's all set, let's eat, guys." said Knuckles, everyone went to the dining room, Sonic and Amy were the last couple to come in last. Amy sat next to Blaze, Sonic sat next to Amy and Shadow. The whole gang finished their main, and onto the CHOCOLATE CAKE! Sonic was so hungry right now that Amy laughed so hard that she almost fell off her chair. Blaze saved her for good. "Who made the cake?" asked Shadow. "I did," answered Amy, her second favourite hobby is baking, she loved baking cakes and apple pies for everyone, especially Sonic. Sonic would stop by at Amy's house for a bite of apple pie and cake.

"So, you really baked this and bought it here?" asked Shadow, Rosie, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Rouge, Shade, Knuckles, Cream and Vanilla.

"Yes. I love baking for everyone, I especially love baking cake and apple pie. Sonic would just stop by at my house for a bite, wouldn't you, Sonic?" she explained and asked Sonic, winking at him. "Um, yeah, I suppose." he answered. Then suddenly…another girl came barging in glaring at Amy. Her name was…Sue Chesston. She loved Sonic so much that she wished that he would marry her. This time, she's REALLY angry, not at Sonic, Amy, she needed Sonic in her life, without him, she can't do a thing right, not even a exam. "Sonic! I need you to marry me otherwise you really are going down onto the ground!" she shouted at the top of her voice. Sonic ignored her and kissed Amy softly and walked into the kitchen, Amy followed. "Sonic, why did you ignore her?" Amy asked, wondering why he just kissed her and walked into the kitchen. "Amy, she meant nothing to me in my whole life, nothing was special to me, before, now, you're the only person who's special to me now. The only one. Tails acts like a little brother to me, I still think he's special too to me." he said.

Amy kissed his lips softly, but Sonic pinned her to the kitchen wall, and kissed her passionately, she moaned and kissed him back each time he kissed her deeply. Tails was walking into the kitchen, until he saw Sonic kissing Amy and gripping her harder and harder. Tails just walked back into the living room telling the others not to enter the kitchen. Sue went into the kitchen, when she entered it, she covered her mouth with her hand. Her Sonic…was…kissing Amy? No, it's not right, Sonic must be kissing her, not Amy. Amy is nothing to him. He faked that kiss he did on Amy earlier. Sonic leaned back and saw Sue at the corner of his eye, she was angry, why? "Why are you angry, Sue?" he asked. Sue just walked away, with anger in her eyes. Knuckles saw her and pinched her. "Ow!" she screamed. That's not a way to treat a lady, echidna. She walked away with even more anger in her eyes, her added anger was by Knuckles. She hated people who pinched her. Sonic was kissing Amy again, but this time, harder.

"What are the couple doing?" asked Knuckles.

"Kissing, Sonic's gripping her harder and harder," answered Tails, like he saw the couple kissing and gripping.

"WHAT?" asked everyone except Tails in confusion. They all thought that Amy was kissing Sonic, but it's the other way around. Wow…

2 years later, Sonic finally got a day off work, he plopped himself onto his bed, waking Amy up, "Hey! I was sleeping you know!" Amy whined cheerfully. Sonic knew she was playing with him, he didn't know, well, he forgot that his girlfriend was sleeping. "Sorry, Ames, I guess I forgot you were sleeping," apologized Sonic, trying not to laugh. Rosie hugged Shadow, Shadow hugged her back, "I guess I'll be strumming my guitar. It's getting really boring here, you know, Sonic." said Shadow, in a bored voice. Sonic nodded, so he made a sandwich for himself and Amy. Amy was sitting on Sonic's bed playing on his guitar, doing a calmer song than Shadow does it.

"Who ever knew you could play a guitar, Ames?" asked Sonic, smiling. Then, everyone else in the gang listened carefully, Sonic knew the song, it was Reach For The Stars, Amy's favourite song.

Silver decided to make Amy, when she gets back to school, on a talent show in her school, she must do that song, with Sonic's guitar, Sonic at the back, watching every step and listening to every note. Sonic must learn that song.

When Amy came back to school, Sonic was behind her, everyone in her class stared and her and Sonic being together. "Ahem, sorry, sir, but Amy Rose has to come in alone." said Amy's teacher, Miss. Kirsten. Amy pecked Sonic on the cheek, everyone was shocked that Amy kissed a boy in her school. Sonic just smiled. "Today we're going to do a talent show, in the hall." explained Miss. Kirsten. Everyone lined up, Amy was at the back, with Sonic's guitar in her hand. Sonic gave her good luck, by kissing her lips softly. Amy nodded and headed for the hall. The head teacher, Mr. Buckton said all the names that signed up, Amy was the first 1 to do her act, playing Reach For The Stars. Sonic's favourite song. Amy strummed his guitar, tapping her foot against the stage. Everyone just stared, Sonic smiled. Amy sang:

Take off, at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me

Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The skies with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running! 

That skies with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight…

Tonight…

After the whole song, everyone clapped, Sonic smiled and enjoyed her voice. Amy went to Sonic, but Emily stopped her, and Emily walked over to Sonic instead. "Hey, Sonic, wanna go on a date someday?" she asked. Amy was signalling that for Sonic to say no. So Sonic said no. Amy was good to go. Emily glared at Amy. Every girl in the school wanted to go on a date with Sonic, no one knew that Amy is Sonic's girl. Sonic exited with Amy, and started a conversation, "So, Amy, you want to go to the park tonight, you were your clothes you wore for the other date 3 years ago or so. I really loved those clothes you wore, they were awesome, I might be wearing the same clothes." suggested Sonic, worried that she might say no. "Why wouldn't I say no? I'd love to. I'll always accept your dates, except when it's in water, I don't like underwater adventures." said Amy. Sonic laughed, Amy knew he hated water, so, he didn't ask her on a underwater date. Man, that'll be so…weird…but fun.

Rouge at her aunt's house was cleaning up the kitchen, her cousin came in, her name was Anne, Anne always wanted to annoy Rouge, Rouge just walks out the house, to find the band, and the others. This time, Anne just came into the kitchen, and got some cookies, then suddenly went back upstairs. Rouge was surprised, she carried on cleaning up, until she heard a knock at the door. Rouge opened it, it was Shadow, Rosie, Sonic, Amy, Shade, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Blaze, and Silver themselves! "Guys!" she said, hugging each 1 of them, 1 by 1. Shadow smiled and sniffed the air. "Hmm…cherry blossoms?" asked Shadow looking at Rouge, Rouge nodded, she explained that this was her aunt's house. Amy listened, and so did Blaze, both of the girls went into the garden, and chatted. Later on, Silver and Sonic went into the garden and saw their girls talking. The girls were talking about Blaze's future with Silver, the 2 boys heard them, and walked over to them. "So, how's the future doing, Silver?" asked Amy. Silver replied that it's not going good. The monster is returning over and over to defeat Silver. Blaze once got sucked into the monster, Silver was shocked, but saved her after he defeated the monster. Blaze had 5 bruises, Silver healed them, for good.

The next day, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles decided for the rest to have a job here. Amy can help Sonic with the bar. Rosie can do the luggage with Shadow. Tails and Cream can do the reception. Knuckles and Shade can do the heating and breeze. More and more customers came to buy drinks, sleep, book, and all sorts. 1 customer wasn't happy, it was Emily. She waited for her milkshake to come. Amy came back with the cup, and asked what she wanted. "I'll have…strawberry." She answered. When Emily got the milkshake, she turned to the door, and left. Silver and Blaze are doing the sorting out furniture, like, setting out beds, unpacking for the customers that booked here. All the customers were VERY happy. After the day of work, everyone slammed themselves of their beds. Amy slept with Sonic, Shade slept with Knuckles, Cream slept with Tails, and Shadow slept with Rosie. 1 night, Amy, Shade, Cream and Rosie felt power surging through them. They all woke up, and saw a birthmark on their cheek. Amy crept into Rosie's room, and gasped, she had a birthmark too! Day after day, the girls kept worrying what will happen if their birthmarks stayed on longer. Amy saw a crystal that made the girls' birthmark glow! Sonic saw the movement, their birthmark colour was purple, rich purple. Suddenly, a girl busted in, and got pinned down onto the floor, it sounded like Sonic's little sister, Jasmine! "Let me go!" shouted Jasmine, crying for help. Shadow used Chaos Spear, didn't work. The girls gathered together, used their attack, and knocked down the enemy. It was Scourge the Hedgehog, 1 of Sonic's enemies. Sonic hated him. Amy also hated him too, not just Sonic alone. The whole gang hated him. Scourge smirked and walked over to Sonic. "Long time no see, Sonic." said Scourge in his scary voice. Amy and Cream became scared. Sonic and Tails comforted their girls. "You got a girlfriend now, Sonic?" he asked, Sonic nodded, all of the boys nodded. Rouge came barging in suddenly and hit her head against the wall, "Ouchy…" said Rouge, rubbing her head. Rosie ran to Rouge, "Are you okay, Rouge?" she asked, Rouge nodded, she then saw Shadow, who gave her a hand. "Let me help you up, Rouge. We're still friends, right?" he asked. Rouge nodded again, then, she knocked into the wall along with Shadow. Amy, Shade, Cream, and Rosie used as much strength as they possibly could, they all used the same attack that they did on Scourge, it worked. They high-fived each other. Their man gave their girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rosie ran to Shadow, who was lying next to Rouge, his right arm bleeding. "Hey! Shadow's right arm's bleeding!" shouted Rosie. The bleeding is high, even Silver can't heal it. He can only heal bruises, not blood. The girls tried to heal the blood with the remaining strength they had. It worked for good. Rosie was pleased that her boyfriend's back with her. Shadow opened 1 eye then both. He looked at everyone else, "I'm back." he said, cheerfully.

Amy suddenly heard a bang downstairs, she woke up Sonic, went downstairs with him, and saw…her ex-boyfriend, John! Amy was scared. "I'm scared Sonic, he's going to kill me if he sees you." she said calmly, and scared. Sonic said not to worry because he can run as fast as lightning. "Hey, there, beautiful, I haven't seen you in a while, wanna kiss?" he asked. Amy shook her head for a no. She wanted to feel Sonic's lips, not his. Sonic crept behind, but he was spotted by John himself. "Whoops…" Sonic said to himself. John grabbed his arm, and gripped him, then, threw him to the wall. The others ran downstairs. Amy's birthmark started glowing, meaning, giving her strength from the others. "Rose Blast!" Amy screamed, knocking John off his feet and into the wall. Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, and Vanilla were shocked how she did that. Everyone including the other girls didn't know she could do that! John stood up. "You're going to die, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rosie, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cream, Shade, everyone else, you're going to die!" Cream was scared, and so was, Shade, Blaze, and Rosie. Amy, who was lying on the floor, with a few bruises on. Silver tried healing them, the bruises were too strong to heal. Sonic laid his girlfriend onto the sofa, and kissed her cheek with the birthmark on it. Amy woke up, she sensed a enemy somewhere. Sonic looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what was going on. Someone grabbed the back of Sonic's collar and threw him onto the floor suddenly. Tails screamed that it was a ghost. Cream said it isn't a ghost, it's a mystery. "Let's see who this really is." said Amy, with confidence. Amy kicked the ghost in the face, it was see able. Cream took off the mask, it was Sonic's nephew, Matt. Sonic opened his eyes, and saw his nephew glaring at him. "Matt! What are you doing here?" asked Sonic, standing up, his leg was bleeding because of it. Amy healed it, and kissed his cheek, giving her more strength to battle with. Blaze's cheek grew a birthmark, the same colour and style as the others. "Sonic, you killed my ex-girlfriend, Lucy. I'm putting revenge on you." he said, coldly, making Tails a little scared. Lucy is in hospital now, getting check-ups on her body, if she's still alive, or dead. No one knows yet. Matt is so angry, he wants to put DOUBLE revenge on Sonic. So, he brought his buddy, Mike. Them 2 are the worst bullies in Amy's school. They both flirt around Amy when they see her, Sonic just walks up to him, and punches him or kicks him. Amy did this this time. Mike came over to Amy, tried kissing her cheek. "Go away, or I'll defeat you to death." she said, with a cold voice. "It's settled, Mike, you go beat up her and her gang, I'll beat up Sonic and his gang." Said Matt. Mike did as he was told. "You won't beat us so easily." shouted Amy, with her birthmark appearing on her cheek, along with the others.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver transformed into their super-forms. Matt couldn't do that so, he was shocked. With Mike's battle with the girls, Amy used Rose Blast, Cream used Feather Ball, Shade used Shadow Ball, and Rosie used Daffodil Rain. Blaze also used Fire Blast. "Let's finish this off, girls! Rose Blast!" shouted Amy, "Feather Ball, Shadow Ball, Daffodil Rain, Fire Blast!" shouted the girls 1 by 1. They all did a multi-blast of their moves. Mike fell down onto the ground. The girls ran to the boys and helped them. The girls used the same moves they did with Mike. Matt dodged 4 of them. Amy's is the most powerful one. He couldn't dodge that 1. So he lost. Amy high fived her team mates. Sonic kissed her cheek, softly. Sonic will never leave his friends, especially Amy, his girlfriend.

Amy has never been this happy in her whole life before, she can hang out with Sonic all day and night. Sonic decided to have a hang-out-5-couple-date. Everyone stared at Sonic explained that it contains 5 couples, in 1 place. Everyone nodded like it was a great idea. Amy this time wore yellow sneakers, a blue t-shirt, a green jacket, dark blue jeans, and a cap on her head. She headed out of the bathroom door, and saw Sonic in front of the mirror to see if he looked okay, "Sonic. You look fine. I'm not wearing the same clothes as the last time we dated." commented Amy. Sonic turned around and saw Amy. He was wearing blue sneakers, dark blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a black jacket, and the same cap as Amy had. Amy smiled, they others came out with beautiful clothes. Sonic didn't say that they didn't have to look that good. "Why are you 2 wearing that?" asked Shadow. "Sorry, I guess I forgot this date isn't a date to something that good, Shadow." Apologized Sonic. Everyone else went back to their room and got changed into their hang-out clothes. Shadow's is similar to Sonic's. Just he had black sneakers. Rouge's and Rosie's clothes are the same as Amy's just, they hand pink sneakers. Blaze and Silver had similar clothes, just, Silver had a white jacket, Blaze had a purple jacket and yellow sneakers.

When they entered the restraint, all the people stared at them, "Them guys should be in the toy area with the other furry toys." Commented 1 women. The gang got their table. Tails took off his jacket, but Sonic told him not too otherwise everyone will recognize them. Tails nodded in agreement. Rouge and everyone else ordered what they wanted for desert. Sonic had chocolate ice cream, Amy had a strawberry shortcake, Shadow had a coffee ice cream, Rouge had the same thing as Blaze and Amy. Everyone else ate their things with their man/lady. After they all ate Amy paid, Sonic gave her a £10 note, for a little romance in it, the waitress asked the 5 couples, "Do you want to go to a room to kiss in, in private?" they all nodded, and went to their rooms. Amy and Sonic kissed the longest, the servers timed their kiss, each time they needed to breathe, they paused, when they start to hug, it's a stop. Their results are in : Sonic+Amy – 10mins, 40secs. Shadow+Rosie – 9mins, 40secs. Knuckles+Shade – 5mins, 2secs. Tails+Cream – 10mins 0secs. Blaze+Silver – 10mins, 20secs. The winner was Sonic and Amy, who ever knew Sonic and Amy could kiss for that long? Rouge walked over to the first-place winners, she gave them a hug each. Amy was crying now, not for sadness, happiness. Sonic hugged her tightly. Shadow gave Sonic a high five, and a hug for Amy, he then went to Rosie and told her to give Sonic a hug, and Amy a high five.

Later on that day, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shade, Shadow, Rosie, Tails and Cream went out to the restraint again, and this time, they snuck in, a stole a bit of money from the counter. The next day, the news came up with the guys of stealing money, Rouge came along with them, now that she's a professional treasure hunter. "This is BIG news, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rosie, Tails, Cream and Shade all went to a restraint called Lane Lame, and stole some money, this is what they wore." Reported the reporter. Sonic wore a ninja suit that hid his spikes and quills, Shadow was wearing the same thing. Amy was wearing a dark blue ninja suit, like the other girls, Sonic, Shadow and the boys were wearing the same thing. Rouge got the cash and flew out with the others.

Later on, the police find them, the stealers find their way out of the mess, so they fight back with their power combined together. The 3 male hedgehogs used the Chaos Emeralds to blast the police. Amy and the girls had their birthmark appearing on their cheek, hidden. The girls used their moves on the police and knocked them out even harder. Sonic was happy that the police didn't catch them. "Just too good to battle with. Hey, you girls are getting stronger now. I didn't even know you could be that strong, Amy." Commented Sonic, cheerfully. Who even knew Amy could do anything without her Piko-Piko Hammer? Other people see them, they call the police, more police come, suddenly, the 'leader' of the Police Team come. His name was Sam, "Okay! Put your hands up if you're, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Rosie, and Shade! Now!" shouted the leader. The gang put their hands, but not for prison, it's for combining power. Rose, combined with Chaos, Fire, Daffodils, Shadows and Feather all combine together, to make the Chaos Queen.

Amy and Sonic are the mistress and master of combinations , the Chaos Queen are made of the Chaos Emeralds, and the girls' power altogether mixed. The police gasp to see a magnificent power! The girls pull off their mask, and the boys too. The birthmark appears on their left cheek, the 3 male hedgehogs are yellow-golden. Knuckles is punching the ground to appear a earthquake, Tails is flying in the air, making a tornado, Blaze is making a massive fire, Rouge is making a huge drench, the others are smirking at the police. "Go on, try and defeat us if you can. If we win, you're letting us, have all the cities and continents in this kingdom. Got it?" asked Sonic. "Okay…o-okay…" answered the police team. The police team started tackling, it was no use, they give up. Shadow smirked, at the police, smiled at Sonic. "Good job." Said Shadow, high fiving Sonic.

"Man, I thought this would be better. But it isn't." said Sonic to Amy. Them 2 are ruling France. Now that they can speak French. The French people can also speak English, so, they speak English. Back in England, Rosie and Shadow are still in England. They both called Sonic, "Hey, buddy, what's up?".

"Nothing, you?" Sonic replied.

"Hanging about with my little bro, and with Rosie of course. So, how's the ruling doing?"

"Boring. I wish I never even said that deal!"

"Man, get hold of yourself, Sonic." Commented Amy.

"I heard that, Amy. Anyways, Sonic, that deal was pretty good, you can send guards to do ANYTHING you wish for!"

"Shadow, my sister is listening. She freaking wants a boyfriend right now. Me and Amy are…well…cooking lunch for my mum and dad, IT'S ANNOYING! GET ME OUT OF FRANCE AND BACK INTO ENGLAND!"

Shadow had no choice but to send guards to France to get Sonic and Amy back into England.

"Sorry, I don't want my son taken away." Commented Liz, Sonic's mother.

"BUT I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Sonic from the kitchen. Amy ALMOST fell to the ground. Luckily Sonic caught her before she even fell. "Sorry, Ames, I just want to get out of here, it's boring. You wanna go back to England?" he asked, kissing her lips lightly, Sonic's brother saw the kiss and told Liz. "Sonic! No kissing in the castle!" shouted Liz, telling off Sonic, Sonic knew it was his brother. Sonic just did a quick kiss on the lips then back to work.

The guards took Sonic and Amy back to England, his parents weren't happy. "I want my son back, dear. I can't live without him. I know he's a attractive guy, but, he's too attractive actually." Sobbed his mother. "He's been wanting a girlfriend for years, now, he's going to get engaged with the girl. Sonic didn't even tell us her name. He wanted it to be a secret.

In Scotland, Rouge was a princess, not a queen or anything, just a princess. Her sister, Sue, won everything from her, even gems. "Hey, Rouge sis, can you get me a milkshake?" she asked in her bossy voice. "No, I'm not doing it, sis, do it yourself!" Rouge shouted with anger. She called Shadow.

"Hello?"

"Shadow, it's me, Rouge. My…sister…is…telling me…to…get…her a milkshake…when…she's…15! She is annoying! I didn't want her in the first place! Send your guards to Scotland, to my castle, and take away my sister, put her in a cage, locked up forever! Got it? No, 5 years should do the trick, lock her up for 5 years, Shadow." Said Rouge, in her angered voice and calm.

"Roger!" he said, Shadow told his guards to go to Scotland, grab Rouge's sister, and lock her up for 5 years, she also added to pick her up at go back to England.

In England, in a spare room, Sonic and Amy are kissing passionately. Sonic was kissing her neck, ears, lips, and even cheeks. Amy was doing the exact same!

"Amy…I…love you." Commented Sonic, kissed her lips, deeper and more passionately.

Amy backed away a bit before him kissing her. "I love you too, Sonic."

Shadow knocked on their door. Sonic opened it and Amy came over.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that Rouge's sister is here, Sue, is here." He explained

Sonic panicked, Sue loved Sonic all this time, but, he loves Amy more.

"Oh man! Oh man! What do I do? What do I do?" he screamed.

Sue was walking upstairs, and head Sonic's voice. Hmm…is that Sonic in that room that Shadow's in? Sue thought for a moment. No, it can't be his voice, she thought. She went to look but Shadow blocked her by pushing her. "What about you go to the kitchen to eat something, eh? My girlfriend is a awesome cook, you would properly like her food!" said Shadow. So, Sue went into the kitchen, and saw the food. "Oh, Sue. Welcome, you want some food? Grab some yourself." She explained. This was all part of Shadow's and Rouge's plan to lock Sue up in her cage for 5 years with only bread and water. That was her part 1, Shadow is doing his part 2 bit of the plan.

In the spare room, Sonic was still panicking screaming what he should do, "Maybe I should hide in the bushes outside, no, too boring, and I'll sneeze. Err…maybe...I should hide under the bed…" he carried on thinking of ideas until Shadow interrupted him, "Sonic, Sue's going to get locked up anyways. You don't have to worry, Rouge and I have got a plan to get her locked up for 5 years!" Shadow said, smirking. He then saw Sue come upstairs with food, he hid his smirk and smiled. "Hey, Sue, you wanna watch some TV?" Shadow asked, Sonic signed in relief. "Guess, I'm going back to France. See ya, Ames." said Sonic, saying his goodbye to Amy. "Sonic, wait. I want a last kiss from you." Amy said while crying. Sonic kissed her 1 last time, and walked down the stairs, this is going to be a awesome night tonight, I'm going to surprise her by picking her a rose, and a date, thought Sonic, cheerfully. Sue spotted and ran to him, "Sonic!" she screamed in delight. Sonic just shoved her off and walked to the door to walk to the park to pick 2 bounties of flowers. When he got out, he ran to the flower shop as fast as possible.

He came back with the flowers in his hands, in less than 10 minutes, Sue saw him with 2 bounties filled with roses. "Are they for me? You know how much I love roses!" screamed Sue. Sonic just ignored her, and walked to the room he and Amy kissed in, he entered it, when he entered the room, she was asleep. He placed the roses next to her, so she can sniff them. Amy sensed the roses right away, she woke up, and saw Sonic at the door , talking to Rouge. Rouge was talking to him about the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, "Ugh, their for you Amy. I was trying to surprise you, I wasn't really going back. I wanted to stay here, with my friends and you. How would I leave any of my friends?" asked Sonic in a playful tone. Sue walked over to Sonic and punched Rouge in the wing. Rouge fell to the floor, with a bit of blood on her wing. Sue walked over to Amy, and punched her in the stomach, Amy dodged, Sue then punched her back, then kicked her front, she then took the roses from the floor, "Thanks, Sonic, a real pleasure." Thanked Sue. The room started glowing suddenly, because of Amy, she's a guardian of the crystal. She couldn't die, or get hurt. "What the in the world is this?" screamed Sue hiding behind Sonic. Sonic knew what it was, her birthmark.

Amy's birthmark made her blood flowing again, Rouge now had a birthmark, she's up and going again. Sonic was pleased, but angry at Sue. "You shouldn't done that Sue, you could have got hurt, you know. Amy's special to a item. You don't know what's going to happen." Rosie's birthmark started glowing and stated hurting her cheek. "Ahhh!" screamed Rosie, calling for Shadow. Shadow ran to the kitchen, shocked, but knew what was going on. Amy, he knew it was Amy, his feelings are telling that it's Amy who made this happen, his feelings also tell him that Rouge is a new guardian, along with Blaze. With Blaze and Silver, her birthmark was glowing like hell. Fire, who was Blaze's sister, put ice on her, didn't work. "It's not working! She's not calming down, Silver-san!" shouted Fire, panicking. "It's…it's…a birthmark…my…friends…can…feel it…too…" struggled Blaze. Silver tried warming her up still didn't work. They tried a LOAD of methods. Blaze went to the door. "I'm going to England, Silver, to see Amy, Rouge, and Rosie. Silver, take me their, and come back here, okay? I don't want my sister to be hurt, do I?" asked Blaze. Silver nodded and flew off with her to England. 2 minutes later, a person broke in to steal, a gem from Blaze's gem collection. "Anyone here?" shouted the person. Fire became scared. "What do you want?" she shouted as loud as possible. "Where is Blaze the Cat?" he asked. "She's not here, sorry. Come back later." She lied.

At the castle. Amy used Rose Blast on Sue, it went through Sonic without a scratch. Sue screamed and punched her in the stomach with full force. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand which turned him into his Super-form. With Sonic in his Super-form, Sue is trapped, Shadow, Silver and the rest of the guardians trap her, "Give the roses to Sonic before you're going down by the rest of us," said Amy, in a cold voice.

"I don't want to lose them!" shouted Sue. "Grab her!" commanded Sonic. He did this because he wanted to give his roses to Amy. Amy grabbed her hands and she dropped the flowers. "Give me them back!" screamed Sue, trying to get the flowers back. "Defeat us, and you can have them back, Sue." Argued Shadow, in his normal voice, but coldly.

2 years later, Sonic and Amy were in hospital because they both had blood pressure of their powers. Amy had the most blood pressure. Sonic had half way of Amy's. "U-u-ugh…"said Amy, trying to open a eye. Sonic was a awake, looking at Amy, he started crying a bit, but no one noticed. "Amy…" he said gently. The doctor went over to Amy to see if she's alright. The birthmark was glowing still from last night. Everyone who passed stared but walked away. "Amy…Amy…please…say something…Amy…" whispered Sonic in her head. "Sonic…" she whispered softly, Sonic heard what she said, he went over to her, and kissed her birthmark.


	2. A new love coming it's way

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow came back from a concert in town. Sonic, who was really tired, drifted off to sleep on the sofa when they came back. Shadow, which was upstairs in his room, strumming his guitar, played a calm song that made Tails fall asleep on his bed. Amy, who was in the kitchen cleaning up, was cleaning the floor with a mop, until Sonic came in, Amy was wondering what was going on. Sonic saw Amy and crept behind and kissed her cheek lightly.

''Hey.'' whined Amy. She was happy, but busy too. Sonic smiled and went back out to the living room. Knuckles, who was also in his room, he was laying on his bed, thinking about Shade the Echidna. I think I'm in love, thought Knuckles. He has loads of fans, Sonic had the most, when he's the leader of the band, Chaos Controls. Amy always takes a break, and slams herself onto the sofa and turns the TV on. She flips through the channels with her friends, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Shade the Echidna, and Tikal the Echidna. They also watch the concert too. On TV. They always just blush each time they sing some romantic stuff.

Sonic laid on his bed, thinking about Amy, dating her is the real problem, when someone loves him, he couldn't help but kiss her hand. Anyways, he was strumming his guitar along with Shadows next door, he's always making a calm song up before he drives off to sleep. He's a fun guy to hang out with. He was playing a calm song as well, just to imagine Amy was right in front of him, blushing and smiling. Man, that'll be great!

"Anyone home?" said a voice from the front door. Knuckles went to get it and opened it. It was Amy's sister, Rosie. She's been a fan of Shadow since he first did his performance on stage!

"May I help you?" asked Knuckles politely. He was waiting for a answer. "Is Amy Rose here?" answered Rosie, as a question. Amy recognised that voice straight away! She ran as fast as she could to see her.

"Sister! Long time no see!" shouted Amy, not waking up the others. "Sister?" asked Knuckles and Sonic, at the same time. The band didn't know that Amy had a sister. It was a secret? "What's all this noise about? Oh, hey, Rosie." said Shadow, surprised. Shadow knew Rosie all this time, not telling the others? "Shadow!" screamed Rosie, she hugged him, she was happy. No. Very happy. "Man, you miss me or something, babe?" said Shadow. He signalled that Rosie was his girlfriend. Amy, Knuckles and Sonic are so shocked, they can't move a muscle.

Rouge came flying in asking what's the noise was all about? She greeted Shadow and his girlfriend, she was glad he finally had one, but, Shadow corrected her that Rosie was his girlfriend since he first dated with her. Sonic, who was walking over to Shadow, put a hand on his shoulder and said "Good job getting a girlfriend, buddy. Take good care of her." Shadow smiled and high-fived him. Buddies, will be buddies forever. Knuckles went over to Rouge, and kissed her on the cheek, lightly, so she doesn't have to whine. Amy walked into the kitchen, finding that Shadow had a girlfriend hard to believe. But it was true, Shadow had his own girlfriend. Sonic when back upstairs, thinking about asking Amy out on a date, when he has no recording to do. He decided to call his crocodile buddy, Vector.

"Hello?" asked Vector.

"Hey, Vector, it's me, Sonic. Can you cancel tomorrow's recording? I've got a job to do in the morning with Amy.

"Sure, no problem. I'll do anything for ya, when you're my buddy!" answered Vectored. They both hung up and Vector told Charmy, a little bee, to tell the others of the band that recording is cancelled the next day.

The next day, Sonic woke up dead early around 6:00AM to walk into Amy's bedroom and carry her to the couch. His plan worked perfectly. Amy woke up suddenly when Sonic was about to walk up the stairs to his room.

"Why am I here, Sonic?" asked Amy surprised. Amy had no idea that Sonic was planning on dating her.

"Well, I want to ask you this…will you go out with me today?" asked Sonic, looking into her eyes.

Amy was speechless! She never knew that Sonic would ask her out like that! Amy nodded and hugged him, Sonic hugged her back. Shadow came downstairs to see what was going on. His eyes widened that he saw his buddy, hugging Amy. "What the heck?" asked Shadow. Rosie was in his bedroom, still sleeping on his bed, Rosie slept over because it was a bit late. Rosie placed her head into Shadow's fur the whole night. Shadow was happy to see his girlfriend again. Sonic…was dating Amy tonight? Or today? "What time are you dating her, Sonic?" asked Shadow, in surprise, Sonic said to him, "Guess." Sonic was a questionable hedgehog. Anyone can ask him questions. Even Silver, Blaze, and Amy! "Around…7:00AM?" asked Shadow shrugging. Sonic nodded, it was 7 in the morning, the date.

When they date started, Shadow couldn't believe his eyes how beautiful Amy was. Rosie never saw her where such wonderful clothes. Well, not really, Amy was wearing her 'friends hang-out' clothes from when she hanged out with Rouge, Blaze, and the other girls. This is just how she wanted it. Sonic came up to her room, in the middle of walking over, he saw Amy chatting to Shadow while waiting. His jaw dropped when he saw Amy, in her 'friends hang-out' clothes. Sonic was wearing some black jeans, a top which was blue and a orange jacket on top of the top. Amy was wearing a skirt, a top which was yellow, a orange jacket, and purple sneakers. Sonic on his feet wear the same sneakers just yellow. Amy saw Sonic and her jaw dropped of the colours he wore were the same as hers.

"Who knew Sonic was a mind reader of clothes?" teased Amy. Sonic still was in his position when he saw Amy. Shadow chuckled at the statement.

"You guys better get going on your date. You don't look to bad after all, it's just a random date anyways. " said Rosie, behind Shadow. Shadow jumped, Rosie giggled and so did Amy and Sonic. Who ever knew Shadow can be scared by a girl?

Sonic sped out the house with Amy, and ran to his favourite place in the city, the river. Amy didn't mind water, but, Sonic, he didn't know why he chose this place. "Sonic, why did you choose this place?"

asked Amy. Sonic panicked, but answered "I like the breeze here." Amy was surprised.

1 year later, Sonic and Amy got engaged and married. Amy moved away to another city, and Sonic stayed where he was. With his buddies. Rosie went along with Amy, Amy's going to a hotel called Hotel Le Fane. When Amy entered the hotel, she was shocked who the barman was.

"How may I he—" Sonic opened his eyes and saw Amy standing at the door. His jaw dropped that she was wearing the same clothes she wore on the date he had with her 1 year ago. Sonic was interrupted by his ex-girlfriend, Jessie.

"Get off my boyfriend, idiot. He's mine" snapped Jessie, causing Amy to back up a bit, Sonic walked over to Amy and hugged her in delight of seeing her again. Amy started crying on his shoulder, he just let her tears dry out. In the evaluator, Shadow was in it, came out of it, opened his eyes, shock! He saw his girlfriend once again! "Rosie!" he shouted. Rosie ran to him, and snuggled to his fur. Sonic smiled at Shadow. Shade, Blaze, Silver, and Cream tagged along. Tails and Knuckles were up the hotel. Shadow and Sonic decided that the girls including Silver can sleep in the V.I.P room, now that they've seen their girls again. Tails, and Knuckles came down the stairs, and saw their girls. Cream ran to Tails, Shade ran to Knuckles, happy couples are back together. Jessie was angry now, she wanted Sonic all to himself. He never told her that he loved another girl. Sonic and Amy kissed each other on the lips, and smiled. Jessie was about to shout, but she felt a finger tap on her shoulder, she turned around, she saw…her real boyfriend, Jack. Jack loved flirting with girls, now, it's Jessie's turn, then it's Amy's turn to flirt out with him.

Amy saw Jack flirt out with Jessie and made a low whistle. "Love is coming in." said Sonic. Jack glared at him. Sonic glared him back. The two hedgehogs kept glaring at each other until the 2 girls shook them. Sonic whispered to Amy "You go to the V.I.P room with Tails, Knuckles and the others. I'll just talk with him." she did as he suggested. Tails opened the door for me and the others. The girls and I gasped of how big it was. Knuckles punched Shade playfully.

They all heard shouting downstairs, Vanilla was scared and started sobbing. Amy was the most scared of them all. She hoped that Sonic's okay. Downstairs, Sonic and Jack were arguing who love's who. "Amy is mine, Jack! I'm not giving her up just yet!" shouted Sonic. Amy was worried. She went downstairs and calmed down Sonic, he apologized, "Sorry. I…shouldn't have done that. I made my girlfriend worry about me. Sorry, Amy." He said. "Apology accepted." said Jack. He was crying now that he didn't get to win Amy's heart.

In the V.I.P room, Sonic and Amy were snoozing on the bed, Shadow and Rosie were watching TV, the volume wasn't too loud so they don't wake up Amy and Sonic from their sleep, Knuckles and Shade were making dinner, Silver and Blaze were on the balcony watching stars, Cream and Tails were fixing the Tornado outside the building, Vanilla was helping Knuckles and Shade make dinner. For desert, they had chocolate cake, Cream's favourite and Sonic's too. Amy woke up and kissed Sonic on the lips which made him wake up. "Finally awake, hog?" said Amy happily. Sonic nodded and they headed for the kitchen. she sniffed and smiled, "Cake, eh?" she asked. Vanilla nodded, "Yes, for all of you."

Sonic punched his fist into the air like he was punching the thin air.

Knuckles said to Sonic that him and Shade are going to lay the table. "Don't you dare touch the cake otherwise you're dead, Sonic." said Knuckles cheerfully. "Alright, buddy, I won't touch it." replied Sonic, like he was about to. After a few minutes, Sonic has been keeping his eyes on the cake, Knuckles and Shade came in. "It's all set, let's eat, guys." said Knuckles, everyone went to the dining room, Sonic and Amy were the last couple to come in last. Amy sat next to Blaze, Sonic sat next to Amy and Shadow. The whole gang finished their main, and onto the CHOCOLATE CAKE! Sonic was so hungry right now that Amy laughed so hard that she almost fell off her chair. Blaze saved her for good. "Who made the cake?" asked Shadow. "I did," answered Amy, her second favourite hobby is baking, she loved baking cakes and apple pies for everyone, especially Sonic. Sonic would stop by at Amy's house for a bite of apple pie and cake.

"So, you really baked this and bought it here?" asked Shadow, Rosie, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Rouge, Shade, Knuckles, Cream and Vanilla.

"Yes. I love baking for everyone, I especially love baking cake and apple pie. Sonic would just stop by at my house for a bite, wouldn't you, Sonic?" she explained and asked Sonic, winking at him. "Um, yeah, I suppose." he answered. Then suddenly…another girl came barging in glaring at Amy. Her name was…Sue Chesston. She loved Sonic so much that she wished that he would marry her. This time, she's REALLY angry, not at Sonic, Amy, she needed Sonic in her life, without him, she can't do a thing right, not even a exam. "Sonic! I need you to marry me otherwise you really are going down onto the ground!" she shouted at the top of her voice. Sonic ignored her and kissed Amy softly and walked into the kitchen, Amy followed. "Sonic, why did you ignore her?" Amy asked, wondering why he just kissed her and walked into the kitchen. "Amy, she meant nothing to me in my whole life, nothing was special to me, before, now, you're the only person who's special to me now. The only one. Tails acts like a little brother to me, I still think he's special too to me." he said.

Amy kissed his lips softly, but Sonic pinned her to the kitchen wall, and kissed her passionately, she moaned and kissed him back each time he kissed her deeply. Tails was walking into the kitchen, until he saw Sonic kissing Amy and gripping her harder and harder. Tails just walked back into the living room telling the others not to enter the kitchen. Sue went into the kitchen, when she entered it, she covered her mouth with her hand. Her Sonic…was…kissing Amy? No, it's not right, Sonic must be kissing her, not Amy. Amy is nothing to him. He faked that kiss he did on Amy earlier. Sonic leaned back and saw Sue at the corner of his eye, she was angry, why? "Why are you angry, Sue?" he asked. Sue just walked away, with anger in her eyes. Knuckles saw her and pinched her. "Ow!" she screamed. That's not a way to treat a lady, echidna. She walked away with even more anger in her eyes, her added anger was by Knuckles. She hated people who pinched her. Sonic was kissing Amy again, but this time, harder.

"What are the couple doing?" asked Knuckles.

"Kissing, Sonic's gripping her harder and harder," answered Tails, like he saw the couple kissing and gripping.

"WHAT?" asked everyone except Tails in confusion. They all thought that Amy was kissing Sonic, but it's the other way around. Wow…

2 years later, Sonic finally got a day off work, he plopped himself onto his bed, waking Amy up, "Hey! I was sleeping you know!" Amy whined cheerfully. Sonic knew she was playing with him, he didn't know, well, he forgot that his girlfriend was sleeping. "Sorry, Ames, I guess I forgot you were sleeping," apologized Sonic, trying not to laugh. Rosie hugged Shadow, Shadow hugged her back, "I guess I'll be strumming my guitar. It's getting really boring here, you know, Sonic." said Shadow, in a bored voice. Sonic nodded, so he made a sandwich for himself and Amy. Amy was sitting on Sonic's bed playing on his guitar, doing a calmer song than Shadow does it.

"Who ever knew you could play a guitar, Ames?" asked Sonic, smiling. Then, everyone else in the gang listened carefully, Sonic knew the song, it was Reach For The Stars, Amy's favourite song.

Silver decided to make Amy, when she gets back to school, on a talent show in her school, she must do that song, with Sonic's guitar, Sonic at the back, watching every step and listening to every note. Sonic must learn that song.

When Amy came back to school, Sonic was behind her, everyone in her class stared and her and Sonic being together. "Ahem, sorry, sir, but Amy Rose has to come in alone." said Amy's teacher, Miss. Kirsten. Amy pecked Sonic on the cheek, everyone was shocked that Amy kissed a boy in her school. Sonic just smiled. "Today we're going to do a talent show, in the hall." explained Miss. Kirsten. Everyone lined up, Amy was at the back, with Sonic's guitar in her hand. Sonic gave her good luck, by kissing her lips softly. Amy nodded and headed for the hall. The head teacher, Mr. Buckton said all the names that signed up, Amy was the first 1 to do her act, playing Reach For The Stars. Sonic's favourite song. Amy strummed his guitar, tapping her foot against the stage. Everyone just stared, Sonic smiled. Amy sang:

Take off, at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me

Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The skies with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

That skies with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight…

Tonight…

After the whole song, everyone clapped, Sonic smiled and enjoyed her voice. Amy went to Sonic, but Emily stopped her, and Emily walked over to Sonic instead. "Hey, Sonic, wanna go on a date someday?" she asked. Amy was signalling that for Sonic to say no. So Sonic said no. Amy was good to go. Emily glared at Amy. Every girl in the school wanted to go on a date with Sonic, no one knew that Amy is Sonic's girl. Sonic exited with Amy, and started a conversation, "So, Amy, you want to go to the park tonight, you were your clothes you wore for the other date 3 years ago or so. I really loved those clothes you wore, they were awesome, I might be wearing the same clothes." suggested Sonic, worried that she might say no. "Why wouldn't I say no? I'd love to. I'll always accept your dates, except when it's in water, I don't like underwater adventures." said Amy. Sonic laughed, Amy knew he hated water, so, he didn't ask her on a underwater date. Man, that'll be so…weird…but fun.

Rouge at her aunt's house was cleaning up the kitchen, her cousin came in, her name was Anne, Anne always wanted to annoy Rouge, Rouge just walks out the house, to find the band, and the others. This time, Anne just came into the kitchen, and got some cookies, then suddenly went back upstairs. Rouge was surprised, she carried on cleaning up, until she heard a knock at the door. Rouge opened it, it was Shadow, Rosie, Sonic, Amy, Shade, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Blaze, and Silver themselves! "Guys!" she said, hugging each 1 of them, 1 by 1. Shadow smiled and sniffed the air. "Hmm…cherry blossoms?" asked Shadow looking at Rouge, Rouge nodded, she explained that this was her aunt's house. Amy listened, and so did Blaze, both of the girls went into the garden, and chatted. Later on, Silver and Sonic went into the garden and saw their girls talking. The girls were talking about Blaze's future with Silver, the 2 boys heard them, and walked over to them. "So, how's the future doing, Silver?" asked Amy. Silver replied that it's not going good. The monster is returning over and over to defeat Silver. Blaze once got sucked into the monster, Silver was shocked, but saved her after he defeated the monster. Blaze had 5 bruises, Silver healed them, for good.

The next day, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles decided for the rest to have a job here. Amy can help Sonic with the bar. Rosie can do the luggage with Shadow. Tails and Cream can do the reception. Knuckles and Shade can do the heating and breeze. More and more customers came to buy drinks, sleep, book, and all sorts. 1 customer wasn't happy, it was Emily. She waited for her milkshake to come. Amy came back with the cup, and asked what she wanted. "I'll have…strawberry." She answered. When Emily got the milkshake, she turned to the door, and left. Silver and Blaze are doing the sorting out furniture, like, setting out beds, unpacking for the customers that booked here. All the customers were VERY happy. After the day of work, everyone slammed themselves of their beds. Amy slept with Sonic, Shade slept with Knuckles, Cream slept with Tails, and Shadow slept with Rosie. 1 night, Amy, Shade, Cream and Rosie felt power surging through them. They all woke up, and saw a birthmark on their cheek. Amy crept into Rosie's room, and gasped, she had a birthmark too! Day after day, the girls kept worrying what will happen if their birthmarks stayed on longer. Amy saw a crystal that made the girls' birthmark glow! Sonic saw the movement, their birthmark colour was purple, rich purple. Suddenly, a girl busted in, and got pinned down onto the floor, it sounded like Sonic's little sister, Jasmine! "Let me go!" shouted Jasmine, crying for help. Shadow used Chaos Spear, didn't work. The girls gathered together, used their attack, and knocked down the enemy. It was Scourge the Hedgehog, 1 of Sonic's enemies. Sonic hated him. Amy also hated him too, not just Sonic alone. The whole gang hated him. Scourge smirked and walked over to Sonic. "Long time no see, Sonic." said Scourge in his scary voice. Amy and Cream became scared. Sonic and Tails comforted their girls. "You got a girlfriend now, Sonic?" he asked, Sonic nodded, all of the boys nodded. Rouge came barging in suddenly and hit her head against the wall, "Ouchy…" said Rouge, rubbing her head. Rosie ran to Rouge, "Are you okay, Rouge?" she asked, Rouge nodded, she then saw Shadow, who gave her a hand. "Let me help you up, Rouge. We're still friends, right?" he asked. Rouge nodded again, then, she knocked into the wall along with Shadow. Amy, Shade, Cream, and Rosie used as much strength as they possibly could, they all used the same attack that they did on Scourge, it worked. They high-fived each other. Their man gave their girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rosie ran to Shadow, who was lying next to Rouge, his right arm bleeding. "Hey! Shadow's right arm's bleeding!" shouted Rosie. The bleeding is high, even Silver can't heal it. He can only heal bruises, not blood. The girls tried to heal the blood with the remaining strength they had. It worked for good. Rosie was pleased that her boyfriend's back with her. Shadow opened 1 eye then both. He looked at everyone else, "I'm back." he said, cheerfully.

Amy suddenly heard a bang downstairs, she woke up Sonic, went downstairs with him, and saw…her ex-boyfriend, John! Amy was scared. "I'm scared Sonic, he's going to kill me if he sees you." she said calmly, and scared. Sonic said not to worry because he can run as fast as lightning. "Hey, there, beautiful, I haven't seen you in a while, wanna kiss?" he asked. Amy shook her head for a no. She wanted to feel Sonic's lips, not his. Sonic crept behind, but he was spotted by John himself. "Whoops…" Sonic said to himself. John grabbed his arm, and gripped him, then, threw him to the wall. The others ran downstairs. Amy's birthmark started glowing, meaning, giving her strength from the others. "Rose Blast!" Amy screamed, knocking John off his feet and into the wall. Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, and Vanilla were shocked how she did that. Everyone including the other girls didn't know she could do that! John stood up. "You're going to die, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rosie, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cream, Shade, everyone else, you're going to die!" Cream was scared, and so was, Shade, Blaze, and Rosie. Amy, who was lying on the floor, with a few bruises on. Silver tried healing them, the bruises were too strong to heal. Sonic laid his girlfriend onto the sofa, and kissed her cheek with the birthmark on it. Amy woke up, she sensed a enemy somewhere. Sonic looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what was going on. Someone grabbed the back of Sonic's collar and threw him onto the floor suddenly. Tails screamed that it was a ghost. Cream said it isn't a ghost, it's a mystery. "Let's see who this really is." said Amy, with confidence. Amy kicked the ghost in the face, it was see able. Cream took off the mask, it was Sonic's nephew, Matt. Sonic opened his eyes, and saw his nephew glaring at him. "Matt! What are you doing here?" asked Sonic, standing up, his leg was bleeding because of it. Amy healed it, and kissed his cheek, giving her more strength to battle with. Blaze's cheek grew a birthmark, the same colour and style as the others. "Sonic, you killed my ex-girlfriend, Lucy. I'm putting revenge on you." he said, coldly, making Tails a little scared. Lucy is in hospital now, getting check-ups on her body, if she's still alive, or dead. No one knows yet. Matt is so angry, he wants to put DOUBLE revenge on Sonic. So, he brought his buddy, Mike. Them 2 are the worst bullies in Amy's school. They both flirt around Amy when they see her, Sonic just walks up to him, and punches him or kicks him. Amy did this this time. Mike came over to Amy, tried kissing her cheek. "Go away, or I'll defeat you to death." she said, with a cold voice. "It's settled, Mike, you go beat up her and her gang, I'll beat up Sonic and his gang." Said Matt. Mike did as he was told. "You won't beat us so easily." shouted Amy, with her birthmark appearing on her cheek, along with the others.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver transformed into their super-forms. Matt couldn't do that so, he was shocked. With Mike's battle with the girls, Amy used Rose Blast, Cream used Feather Ball, Shade used Shadow Ball, and Rosie used Daffodil Rain. Blaze also used Fire Blast. "Let's finish this off, girls! Rose Blast!" shouted Amy, "Feather Ball, Shadow Ball, Daffodil Rain, Fire Blast!" shouted the girls 1 by 1. They all did a multi-blast of their moves. Mike fell down onto the ground. The girls ran to the boys and helped them. The girls used the same moves they did with Mike. Matt dodged 4 of them. Amy's is the most powerful one. He couldn't dodge that 1. So he lost. Amy high fived her team mates. Sonic kissed her cheek, softly. Sonic will never leave his friends, especially Amy, his girlfriend.

Amy has never been this happy in her whole life before, she can hang out with Sonic all day and night. Sonic decided to have a hang-out-5-couple-date. Everyone stared at Sonic explained that it contains 5 couples, in 1 place. Everyone nodded like it was a great idea. Amy this time wore yellow sneakers, a blue t-shirt, a green jacket, dark blue jeans, and a cap on her head. She headed out of the bathroom door, and saw Sonic in front of the mirror to see if he looked okay, "Sonic. You look fine. I'm not wearing the same clothes as the last time we dated." commented Amy. Sonic turned around and saw Amy. He was wearing blue sneakers, dark blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a black jacket, and the same cap as Amy had. Amy smiled, they others came out with beautiful clothes. Sonic didn't say that they didn't have to look that good. "Why are you 2 wearing that?" asked Shadow. "Sorry, I guess I forgot this date isn't a date to something that good, Shadow." Apologized Sonic. Everyone else went back to their room and got changed into their hang-out clothes. Shadow's is similar to Sonic's. Just he had black sneakers. Rouge's and Rosie's clothes are the same as Amy's just, they hand pink sneakers. Blaze and Silver had similar clothes, just, Silver had a white jacket, Blaze had a purple jacket and yellow sneakers.

When they entered the restraint, all the people stared at them, "Them guys should be in the toy area with the other furry toys." Commented 1 women. The gang got their table. Tails took off his jacket, but Sonic told him not too otherwise everyone will recognize them. Tails nodded in agreement. Rouge and everyone else ordered what they wanted for desert. Sonic had chocolate ice cream, Amy had a strawberry shortcake, Shadow had a coffee ice cream, Rouge had the same thing as Blaze and Amy. Everyone else ate their things with their man/lady. After they all ate Amy paid, Sonic gave her a £10 note, for a little romance in it, the waitress asked the 5 couples, "Do you want to go to a room to kiss in, in private?" they all nodded, and went to their rooms. Amy and Sonic kissed the longest, the servers timed their kiss, each time they needed to breathe, they paused, when they start to hug, it's a stop. Their results are in : Sonic+Amy – 10mins, 40secs. Shadow+Rosie – 9mins, 40secs. Knuckles+Shade – 5mins, 2secs. Tails+Cream – 10mins 0secs. Blaze+Silver – 10mins, 20secs. The winner was Sonic and Amy, who ever knew Sonic and Amy could kiss for that long? Rouge walked over to the first-place winners, she gave them a hug each. Amy was crying now, not for sadness, happiness. Sonic hugged her tightly. Shadow gave Sonic a high five, and a hug for Amy, he then went to Rosie and told her to give Sonic a hug, and Amy a high five.

Later on that day, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shade, Shadow, Rosie, Tails and Cream went out to the restraint again, and this time, they snuck in, a stole a bit of money from the counter. The next day, the news came up with the guys of stealing money, Rouge came along with them, now that she's a professional treasure hunter. "This is BIG news, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rosie, Tails, Cream and Shade all went to a restraint called Lane Lame, and stole some money, this is what they wore." Reported the reporter. Sonic wore a ninja suit that hid his spikes and quills, Shadow was wearing the same thing. Amy was wearing a dark blue ninja suit, like the other girls, Sonic, Shadow and the boys were wearing the same thing. Rouge got the cash and flew out with the others.

Later on, the police find them, the stealers find their way out of the mess, so they fight back with their power combined together. The 3 male hedgehogs used the Chaos Emeralds to blast the police. Amy and the girls had their birthmark appearing on their cheek, hidden. The girls used their moves on the police and knocked them out even harder. Sonic was happy that the police didn't catch them. "Just too good to battle with. Hey, you girls are getting stronger now. I didn't even know you could be that strong, Amy." Commented Sonic, cheerfully. Who even knew Amy could do anything without her Piko-Piko Hammer? Other people see them, they call the police, more police come, suddenly, the 'leader' of the Police Team come. His name was Sam, "Okay! Put your hands up if you're, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Rosie, and Shade! Now!" shouted the leader. The gang put their hands, but not for prison, it's for combining power. Rose, combined with Chaos, Fire, Daffodils, Shadows and Feather all combine together, to make the Chaos Queen.

Amy and Sonic are the mistress and master of combinations , the Chaos Queen are made of the Chaos Emeralds, and the girls' power altogether mixed. The police gasp to see a magnificent power! The girls pull off their mask, and the boys too. The birthmark appears on their left cheek, the 3 male hedgehogs are yellow-golden. Knuckles is punching the ground to appear a earthquake, Tails is flying in the air, making a tornado, Blaze is making a massive fire, Rouge is making a huge drench, the others are smirking at the police. "Go on, try and defeat us if you can. If we win, you're letting us, have all the cities and continents in this kingdom. Got it?" asked Sonic. "Okay…o-okay…" answered the police team. The police team started tackling, it was no use, they give up. Shadow smirked, at the police, smiled at Sonic. "Good job." Said Shadow, high fiving Sonic.

"Man, I thought this would be better. But it isn't." said Sonic to Amy. Them 2 are ruling France. Now that they can speak French. The French people can also speak English, so, they speak English. Back in England, Rosie and Shadow are still in England. They both called Sonic, "Hey, buddy, what's up?".

"Nothing, you?" Sonic replied.

"Hanging about with my little bro, and with Rosie of course. So, how's the ruling doing?"

"Boring. I wish I never even said that deal!"

"Man, get hold of yourself, Sonic." Commented Amy.

"I heard that, Amy. Anyways, Sonic, that deal was pretty good, you can send guards to do ANYTHING you wish for!"

"Shadow, my sister is listening. She freaking wants a boyfriend right now. Me and Amy are…well…cooking lunch for my mum and dad, IT'S ANNOYING! GET ME OUT OF FRANCE AND BACK INTO ENGLAND!"

Shadow had no choice but to send guards to France to get Sonic and Amy back into England.

"Sorry, I don't want my son taken away." Commented Liz, Sonic's mother.

"BUT I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Sonic from the kitchen. Amy ALMOST fell to the ground. Luckily Sonic caught her before she even fell. "Sorry, Ames, I just want to get out of here, it's boring. You wanna go back to England?" he asked, kissing her lips lightly, Sonic's brother saw the kiss and told Liz. "Sonic! No kissing in the castle!" shouted Liz, telling off Sonic, Sonic knew it was his brother. Sonic just did a quick kiss on the lips then back to work.

The guards took Sonic and Amy back to England, his parents weren't happy. "I want my son back, dear. I can't live without him. I know he's a attractive guy, but, he's too attractive actually." Sobbed his mother. "He's been wanting a girlfriend for years, now, he's going to get engaged with the girl. Sonic didn't even tell us her name. He wanted it to be a secret.

In Scotland, Rouge was a princess, not a queen or anything, just a princess. Her sister, Sue, won everything from her, even gems. "Hey, Rouge sis, can you get me a milkshake?" she asked in her bossy voice. "No, I'm not doing it, sis, do it yourself!" Rouge shouted with anger. She called Shadow.

"Hello?"

"Shadow, it's me, Rouge. My…sister…is…telling me…to…get…her a milkshake…when…she's…15! She is annoying! I didn't want her in the first place! Send your guards to Scotland, to my castle, and take away my sister, put her in a cage, locked up forever! Got it? No, 5 years should do the trick, lock her up for 5 years, Shadow." Said Rouge, in her angered voice and calm.

"Roger!" he said, Shadow told his guards to go to Scotland, grab Rouge's sister, and lock her up for 5 years, she also added to pick her up at go back to England.

In England, in a spare room, Sonic and Amy are kissing passionately. Sonic was kissing her neck, ears, lips, and even cheeks. Amy was doing the exact same!

"Amy…I…love you." Commented Sonic, kissed her lips, deeper and more passionately.

Amy backed away a bit before him kissing her. "I love you too, Sonic."

Shadow knocked on their door. Sonic opened it and Amy came over.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that Rouge's sister is here, Sue, is here." He explained

Sonic panicked, Sue loved Sonic all this time, but, he loves Amy more.

"Oh man! Oh man! What do I do? What do I do?" he screamed.

Sue was walking upstairs, and heard Sonic's voice. _Hmm…is that Sonic in that room that Shadow's in?_ Sue thought for a moment. _No, it can't be his voice_, she thought. She went to look but Shadow blocked her by pushing her. "What about you go to the kitchen to eat something, eh? My girlfriend is a awesome cook, you would properly like her food!" said Shadow. So, Sue went into the kitchen, and saw the food. "Oh, Sue. Welcome, you want some food? Grab some yourself." She explained. This was all part of Shadow's and Rouge's plan to lock Sue up in her cage for 5 years with only bread and water. That was her part 1, Shadow is doing his part 2 bit of the plan.

In the spare room, Sonic was still panicking screaming what he should do, "Maybe I should hide in the bushes outside, no, too boring, and I'll sneeze. Err…maybe...I should hide under the bed…" he carried on thinking of ideas until Shadow interrupted him, "Sonic, Sue's going to get locked up anyways. You don't have to worry, Rouge and I have got a plan to get her locked up for 5 years!" Shadow said, smirking. He then saw Sue come upstairs with food, he hid his smirk and smiled. "Hey, Sue, you wanna watch some TV?" Shadow asked, Sonic signed in relief. "Guess, I'm going back to France. See ya, Ames." said Sonic, saying his goodbye to Amy. "Sonic, wait. I want a last kiss from you." Amy said while crying. Sonic kissed her 1 last time, and walked down the stairs, this is going to be a awesome night tonight, I'm going to surprise her by picking her a rose, and a date, thought Sonic, cheerfully. Sue spotted and ran to him, "Sonic!" she screamed in delight. Sonic just shoved her off and walked to the door to walk to the park to pick 2 bounties of flowers. When he got out, he ran to the flower shop as fast as possible.

He came back with the flowers in his hands, in less than 10 minutes, Sue saw him with 2 bounties filled with roses. "Are they for me? You know how much I love roses!" screamed Sue. Sonic just ignored her, and walked to the room he and Amy kissed in, he entered it, when he entered the room, she was asleep. He placed the roses next to her, so she can sniff them. Amy sensed the roses right away, she woke up, and saw Sonic at the door , talking to Rouge. Rouge was talking to him about the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, "Ugh, their for you Amy. I was trying to surprise you, I wasn't really going back. I wanted to stay here, with my friends and you. How would I leave any of my friends?" asked Sonic in a playful tone. Sue walked over to Sonic and punched Rouge in the wing. Rouge fell to the floor, with a bit of blood on her wing. Sue walked over to Amy, and punched her in the stomach, Amy dodged, Sue then punched her back, then kicked her front, she then took the roses from the floor, "Thanks, Sonic, a real pleasure." Thanked Sue. The room started glowing suddenly, because of Amy, she's a guardian of the crystal. She couldn't die, or get hurt. "What the in the world is this?" screamed Sue hiding behind Sonic. Sonic knew what it was, her birthmark.

Amy's birthmark made her blood flowing again, Rouge now had a birthmark, she's up and going again. Sonic was pleased, but angry at Sue. "You shouldn't done that Sue, you could have got hurt, you know. Amy's special to a item. You don't know what's going to happen." Rosie's birthmark started glowing and stated hurting her cheek. "Ahhh!" screamed Rosie, calling for Shadow. Shadow ran to the kitchen, shocked, but knew what was going on. Amy, he knew it was Amy, his feelings are telling that it's Amy who made this happen, his feelings also tell him that Rouge is a new guardian, along with Blaze. With Blaze and Silver, her birthmark was glowing like hell. Fire, who was Blaze's sister, put ice on her, didn't work. "It's not working! She's not calming down, Silver-san!" shouted Fire, panicking. "It's…it's…a birthmark…my…friends…can…feel it…too…" struggled Blaze. Silver tried warming her up still didn't work. They tried a LOAD of methods. Blaze went to the door. "I'm going to England, Silver, to see Amy, Rouge, and Rosie. Silver, take me their, and come back here, okay? I don't want my sister to be hurt, do I?" asked Blaze. Silver nodded and flew off with her to England. 2 minutes later, a person broke in to steal, a gem from Blaze's gem collection. "Anyone here?" shouted the person. Fire became scared. "What do you want?" she shouted as loud as possible. "Where is Blaze the Cat?" he asked. "She's not here, sorry. Come back later." She lied.

At the castle. Amy used Rose Blast on Sue, it went through Sonic without a scratch. Sue screamed and punched her in the stomach with full force. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand which turned him into his Super-form. With Sonic in his Super-form, Sue is trapped, Shadow, Silver and the rest of the guardians trap her, "Give the roses to Sonic before you're going down by the rest of us," said Amy, in a cold voice.

"I don't want to lose them!" shouted Sue. "Grab her!" commanded Sonic. He did this because he wanted to give his roses to Amy. Amy grabbed her hands and she dropped the flowers. "Give me them back!" screamed Sue, trying to get the flowers back. "Defeat us, and you can have them back, Sue." Argued Shadow, in his normal voice, but coldly.

2 years later, Sonic and Amy were in hospital because they both had blood pressure of their powers. Amy had the most blood pressure. Sonic had half way of Amy's. "U-u-ugh…"said Amy, trying to open a eye. Sonic was a awake, looking at Amy, he started crying a bit, but no one noticed. "Amy…" he said gently. The doctor went over to Amy to see if she's alright. The birthmark was glowing still from last night. Everyone who passed stared but walked away. "Amy…Amy…please…say something…Amy…" whispered Sonic in her head. "Sonic…" she whispered softly, Sonic heard what she said, he went over to her, and kissed her birthmark.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry if this chapter is long. I promise to make a bit shorter 1!<p>

Sonic: That's too long to you, SonAmy4eva.

Amy: Sonic! There's danger outside! Eggman is activating his robots again!

Sonic: Oh, great! *runs outside to see Eggman*

_Outside_

Eggman: HO, HO, HO, HO! Sonic the Hedgehog, nice to see you again. And look who else I've got! *holds up Amy*

Amy: SONIC! HELP ME!

_Back inside_

Me: Rate, and review, I'll make a better chapter later, see ya!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Sonic: That battle was easy. Eggman is a easy chap to beat up! Now, where's Knuckles? I need him to smash that container Amy's in... Ugh, I'll do it myself. *smashes container*

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Ugh, hey, Ames, you miss me?

Me: Back with the story. I do not own the characters, except, Rosie, and Sue. Thanks! And Fire, and...Jack...and...Mike...Matt...okay, whatever.

* * *

><p>Amy suddenly woke up after the kiss, and screamed of pain in her cheek, "AHHHH!" she screamed like hell. The doctors came rushing in. Rouge and the other guardians felt the pain and started screaming also. "Ahhh! The...pain!" screamed all of them. The boys just hugged them. The girls needed to beat up someone, not their boys. There was a person coming towards them with a gun. Shadow used Chaos Spear, the person shot Shadow, he teleported to his back and told the girls to kick him in 1 blow. "Ya!" shouted the girls. Amy woke up like it was a nightmare, it was real.<p>

"You okay, Amy" Sonic asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just felt pain. I'm all healed. Because of the crystal in your quills, it healed you, so, you can go. Come on." said Amy cheerfully.

"Okay, okay. Here, catch." he threw the crystal, and she the crystal in her quills.

The doctors came in, "You can't leave until you're both fully healed." said the doctor, pushing them back to their beds.

"We are. By this crystal." said Amy, showing the crystal.


End file.
